MacAonair/Roleplay/Archive1
Roleplay Arilana walked over to the small den she had dug to sleep in, and lay down in it. She gazed at the twisted paw which marked her as an outside. 01:47, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Broekk yawned and ran outside. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa slowly finished the his portion of the meat from the bull moose. He flicked his tail for the gnaw wolves to come get the scraps. WolfRunner (talk) 21:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Mabaa, the gnaw wolves get to eat once the pups finish eating," Enum said. He had gotten very fat, because he's decided that the gnaw wolves are made for gnawing bones, so the gnaw wolves of the pack can only eat the little meat left on the bones. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) "B-but sir the gnaw wolves didn't get any last time, and pups are few currently. I was only letting them eat the fatter parts. not more meat." User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "They didn't get to eat because they are slackers with terrible blood! And, little Broekk didn't get to eat yet (he's his son) right son?" "Actually, I'm really full Pa." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Enum, you wouldn't be treating them like this if they were watch wolves." User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "Ah, but Watch Wolves are treated wrongly! Why would anyone think deformed ''wolves would be fit to protect that ember, the one that can give us a lot of power." 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Power isn't the reason we have it, Enum" User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner Enum growled and pinned Mabaa on the ground, "How dare you speak to your cheiftain like that?" '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Mabaa tucked in his tail in submision. User:WolfRunner (talk)WolfRunner "Now that that's taken care of..." Enum called out to the gnaw wolves. "Hey! You can eat now." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked away, huffing at the behaviour of the cheiftan. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum smacked a gnaw wolf when she accidently fell down. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' Mabaa helped the gnaw wolf carefully User:WolfRunner (talk) 02:03, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum licked the bull's blood off his paw. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked away from the pack. He was done with the cheiftan. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:53, May 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum said, "Ahem, where do you think you're going?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 13:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "Alone time." he said sarcasticly, not turning around. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "You better be back soon, and if you aren't..." Enum paused. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 16:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be back when I want to." he said still walking. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum padded into his den. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa kept walking User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum yawned and fell asleep. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa found a quiet grove of tree's and layed down. User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum woke up to the sound of murmuring. "Hey! Keep it down out there!" "I'm sorry sir, but there's bad news!" one wolf said. Enum slapped his paw to his muzzle. "If it has to do with the MacMora clan, I'm outta here." "Umm..." Enum pushed the wolf out of his way and went out of the camp to sleep. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rigo laid down, covering his muzzle. 20:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked back towards camp, and he huffed when he saw Enum ahead. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum was lying down on a large rock. He stretched out as he felt the sun's heat all over his body. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked near. He snorted at the cheiftan, loud enough for him to hear. User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Enum ignored Mabaa and continued to soak in the sun's heat. A gnaw wolf came up to him. "Honorable cheiftain!" "What is it you mangy thing?" "The Fengo has gone missing!" Enum had a surprised look in his face. Then he grinned. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Rigo listened to there conversation, then walked towards them, he quickly sank into submission. 01:20, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What is it, you?" Enum spat at Rigo. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:23, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "W-well, c-can I g-go for a walk?" He asked, his ears slightly perking. 01:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "J-Just because." Rigo replied, his voice growing deeper. 01:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Just because what? Are you simply going for a walk, or are you hiding something?" (As you can see, Enum is not very bright :D) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (Haha) "Just because I want to." Rigo said sternly, "Can a wolf not just go for a walk?" He questioned with sarcasim in his voice. His tail untucked and as he walked off. 01:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Enum sighed, "Gnaw wolves." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked into camp. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Mayla lapped some water from a puddle. Her sleek pale amber and cream fur shone in the sunlight. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Aeluis glanced at Mayla and padded off. "She-wolves." 22:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Broekk hopped around, when she (forgot she was a female) felt someone pick her up. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Rigo ran into Mayla by accident but didn't go into submission and barely growled "Sorry." 23:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Pa!" Broekk whined. "I'll let you go if you promise me you'll do something for me." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa rested in his den. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Broekk knew Enum would make her do something bad, and tried to get him to let go of her. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa slept, but he dreamed of flames and shreiking. And terror. He suddenly woke up. No Idea what the dream meant. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WofRunner "Let me go Pa!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Mayla glared after Rigo. "Gnaw wolves." she muttered. No respect, sometimes. She decided to go for a walk. She wanted to enjoy the sunshine without any gnaw wolf to ruin it.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Mabaa tried to go back to sleep, but he kept seeing the same dream. Flames. Shreiking. Terror. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Do what I say!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa decided not to sleep. He walked out into the clearing, and stretched in the sunlight. User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Mayla padded out of the camp, feeling relieved to be outside. The sun dappled her fur through the forest leaves, and she felt warm and comfortable. She was a bit of a loner, really. But she didn't want to be. She wanted a family and some friends. Mayla was avoided by the other wolves because of her heritage; a malcadh for a sibling and two parents who's whereabouts were unknown, she could be considered unlucky. Does anyone like me at all?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Aulus licked his paws and stood up, he decided to find a wolf to talk to. He ran into Mayla and barked "Hi. Sorry." He made a selfish grin as he looked down. 21:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "That's okay." Mayla gazed into the stream, watching the minnows swim by.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... "No! I know you'll make me do something bad!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Aulus smiled at her and spoke out. "Why are you out here all alone?" 03:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "Because apprently, I'm as cursed as my malcadh sibling. Everyone avoids me." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Mabaa yawned and continued out into the open part of the camp. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Well, I'm your pa!" Enum said. Breokk said, "Yes, but a real father wouldn't be so evil! I hate you!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa overheard Enum and Broekk. User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Aulus, changing the subject, do you want to hunt with me, hunt a few hares down? I haven't eaten today." Mayla felt her belly rumble again. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ I'm watching you... Enum growled at his daughter and shook her, until she yowled. He set her down and padded to his den. Broekk went to the den because she wanted to lie down, but Enum growled, so she ran towards Mabaa. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, but I don't think your cursed or anyhting like that." He said and grinend at her as they started off to go and hunt. 04:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Broekk, is something wrong?" he asked, pretending that he didn't overhear the conversation. User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Mayla was surprised. Aulus didn't think she was cursed. Amazing! ''in higher spirits, she tracked a hare. She was getting close. Her mouth watered at the thought of the meat.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Broekk started sobbing. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 23:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "My pa is a terrible wolf, and he wouldn't let me in the den now. I wish my mama is still alive," Broekk said. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) "C'mon, let's go for a walk." User:WolfRunner (talk) 13:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Rigo soon walked back and bumped into Emun, but he didn't say sorry, he just walked on. --- Aulus smiled as he pounced on hare, but it soon escaped his paws. "Darn it!" he said and plopped into the grass. 15:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Mayla rose with the hare in her jaws. It was big enough for both herself and Aulus. As she padded back, she spotted Mabaa and the pup, Broekk. Turning, she trotted toward them. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Flower and Luna knew they were in MacAonair territory. If only they could find a wolf from the clan to alert! Then a scent wafted into the area. "I smell....... a hare....and....wolves!" Flower exclaimed. Just as they picked up their pace, a grizzly bear came out of its cave and gave a ferocious roar. "Detour!" Luna said. They ran away from the bear, away from the clan. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 02:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Broekk continued sobbing, "I don't even know why mama even liked him, he's just a cruel, coldhearted wolf. I don't even know if he has loved ''before!" Enum heard the entire thing. He walked toward them, picked Broekk up, and went to the den. Shouting was heard, and then yowling. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 03:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa raced into Enum's den. "What are you doing?!?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Aulus looked around nervously. Ugh, I look like a fool with no prey. 17:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Mayla abandoned the hare, seeing Enum snatch up Broekk. She raced after Mabaa, into Enum's den. Enum had Broekk's scruff in his teeth, shaking her furiously. Mayla felt a surge of protectiveness and rage. She barked, and leapt, shoving Enum against the cave wall. She shielded Broekk from Enum, and snarled savagely, her hackles on end. This was his daughter, for Lupus's sake! How could he even think of hurting her? ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Have you no shame?!" Aulus growled towards Enum. He stepped, closer, looking twice his normal size as he readied himself to pounce. 18:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "I'm taking Broekk out of here." Mayla growled. She didn't want the little pup in the fight. Picking up the pup gently, she slunk out of the den. She took the pup to her den, took her inside, soothing her comfortingly. Mayla fetched the hare, and brought it back to her den. She tore off one of the hare's back legs, and Broekk nibbled little tidbits as she whimpered about her father. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... She's going to be a perfect mother.. Aulus thought before he sank his fangs into Enum's neck. He held him down, and went for the death blow. Rigo sat down by a river and sighed. 20:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Enum grinned. "Yes! Finish me off! The shame of killing your own cheiftain will stay in your life forever! Put me to rest, and bring more stress to your life! You will be shunned by your clanmates, and will forever live as an outcast!" '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Your a monster more then you are a Cheiftain! You will be shunned once I tell everyone what you did! Some wolf with overthrow you, then kill you. But I'm no flea riddin mutt like you! I don't make others suffer!" He slashed his claws across Enums muzzle, making blood pour out. He exited the room with his ears perked as he searched for Mayla. 21:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Mayla was curled around Broekk, who had drifted off into an uneasy sleep. She squirmed and whimpered in her sleep, but she seemed to be soothed when Mayla licked her ears and her scruff, where Enum had shooken her. Mayla felt a motherly instinct drift over her. She wasn't barren, thank goodness; she knew it in her marrow. She saw a shadow cast over the small cave, and when she looked up, she was relieved to see it was Aulus. Mayla indicated with her claw to be quiet, and she nodded toward the sleeping Broekk. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus smiled and plopped down on the floor. 21:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "What happened in there?" she whispered. "I caught a hare, earlier; Broekk had one of the legs, but there's enough for us two." she took a small bite, and nudged the half-eaten hare toward him.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "I didn't kill him. But I left him with a scar he'll always remember." He whispered back. Aulus took a bite of the hare, then another. "I'm going to go find us something more to eat, alright? I'll be back. If you see Enum, rip out his throat." Aulus went hunting a caught a rabbit, then a vole for the pup. He soon came back. 21:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Broekk." murmured Mayla, nosing the pup. She opened her eyes, yawning, and began the gnaw the vole. Mayla leaned toward Aulus, and spoke too quiet for Broekk to hear. "You were careful, weren't you? Did you leave false tracks and scents? I don't want Enum finding Broekk or us." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus nodded. "Don't worry, if he does find us, I'll finish what I started." he said quietly. 22:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you." Mayla sighed in relief, and leaned against Aulus. Aulus's pelt was warm, and it calmed her along with Broekk's warm body, which was curled up agaisnt her belly. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Flower and Luna had lost the bear and were lost. "Hey..." Luna said, her nose lifted into the air. She smelled two wolves and a pup. They cautiously went around to the opening of a den in (wherever they were keeping Broekk''). "Pardon me?" Flower asked, bending into a submission posture. Luna just stood there, since she was technically a Watch wolf. ''Wait, that scent! ''she thought one of the smells were familiar, but they didn't have time for reminiscing! (what season is it?) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:04, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (I'm not sure) Aulus growled "What?" He stood over Mayla and Broekk protectivly and barked "Whats your business here?" 23:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (Springish, I guess) Broekk whispered to Mayla, "My pa didn't only shake me." She showed her her tail, which was bitten so only half of it stayed on. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 02:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Luna stepped forward. "We are here on serious business" she said. Flower stood back up. "The MacMora's are in trouble. These wolves have knocked Lupin and Fies out, drug them into a mud pit. We need help, yours or your clanmates if possible." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 04:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Mayla forgot the familiar scent of one of the wolves, and stared in horror at Broekk. "Little one... I promise you, I will never let him lay a claw on you again. Wait... Aulus. I think her tail might... get infected."♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Mabaa walked away from Enum, scoffing. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Mayla felt the tail. I don't know if it'll reattach. ''she exchanged a concerned look with Aulus. Behind him, she saw one of the she-wolves. Her first memory was dim. She membered the gentle rhythym of her milk giver's heartbeat, and the soft squriming of a shape beside her. She couldn't see at the time as her eyes were sealed shut, but she had felt. She had felt that something had been different. Something had been either missing or misshapen, hadn't it? ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Broekk fell asleep again. --- Enum decided he would do the thing alone. 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) "We'll help you." said Aulus. Mayla glanced at Broekk. What would they do wtih Broekk, to keep her safe? It was then that she looked at Luna. She was a watch wolf, wasn't she? Mayla looked into Luna's eyes. She felt a prickling sensation in her marrow; but was it a good thing? Mayla spoke to her. "Can we take Broekk to the ring, just until we finish helping you? To keep her safe? I don't want Enum anywhere near her." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Mabaa walked up to Mayla. "I'll take him." User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "To the ring?" ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Broekk's yowled as her tail started to sting. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Mayla began to panic. Broekk's tail felt hot. Too hot. There was no way it would reattach. Her heart tore as she whispered to the other wolves. "I... I think we have to bite the part of the tail that's hanging... off." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Luna also recalled a vague stirring. She thought that just once her eyes had opened a tiny slit when she was a newborn pup so that she could see for one second. Something furry and pale was next to her.... "Yes, Broekk can come to the Ring," Luna answered. Flower added, "But we must stop the wolves back in the MacMora clan." They were worried about Broekk's tail. The poor little pup would be scorned for her lack of tail if it was bitten off. Would she be declared a malcadh made? "Who's going to....to...." Luna formed the last two words "....snip it?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 02:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Broekk frowned. They're gonna snip it? I'm going to be a ''malcadh made?'' --- Enum ordered some of his most trusted wolves into his den. He decided he would make sure the wolves who took his daughter wouldn't be allowed back in the clan. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:08, July 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'll do it." Mayla choked on her words. She turned to Broekk. "Listen to me, Broekk." Mayla knew what the pup was thinking. She looked deep into her eyes. "You are not going to be a malcadh made. I've seen some clan wolves. They've got injuries from brawls that would declare them a malcadh at birth; I've seen one have the tip of their tail bitten off, one eye blinded or and ear torn away. You will not be a malcadh. If any wolf says otherwise, they answer to me." Mabaa sat there in deep thought. User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner A few minutes later, Broekk was curled up, in a tight ball of fluff, whimpering softly. Only half of her tail remained. Mayla's blue eyes were swimming with tears. "I... I can't stay in this clan." at her words, howls rang out. Savage ones. She understood. "Aulus, Mabaa? Neither can you. Can you hear what they're howling? Mayla, Aulus and Mabaa of the MacAonair clan are now banished. They may never return." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Enum announced that all MacAonair wolves must obey Enum, but luckily for Enum, the majority of the clan were obedient to the cruel cheiftain.Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The outcasts, the pup and the gnaw and watch wolf headed toward the ring. Mayla carried Broekk in her jaws. But then they heard howling. A great mass was thundering through the territory, toward the ring! Outclanners! And the MacMoras! ''But then they heard a whimpering. They were right on the MacMora's border. Two shapes lay in a mud pit. And four other wolves were outside it. One, a she-wolf, lay dead on the ground. The male looked on sorrowfully. Two pups stood at the she-wolf's body; one black with white markings and one pure white. Mayla knew the two wolves in the pit. One was Lupin, the MacMora's chieftain, and the other was Fies, the Fengo. Luna gasped, and dragged Fies out. Mabaa and Aulus pulled out Lupin. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... (Flower isn't a gnaw wolf, if you were thinking that :) ) This is war, Luna thought. If the outclanners killed or drove out all the decent wolves, then the Beyond would be doomed. And if the Watch wolves went too...who would guard the Ember of Hoole?! She started to lick the Fengo clean. Meanwhile, Flower thought that the MacMora wolves might be manipulated...like they had a threat thrown at them. So she howled out a message: "''Be strong, band together, wolves. We can overcome evil with teamwork. We are stronger than the weak outclanners, who have no real meat to feed themselves. Save the Beyond! For the Order and the Ember of Hoole!!!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 02:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) (Oops) Mayla put Broekk down at her paws, and sniffed Lupin. He was alive. The pups were staring with a mixture of fear and nervousness. "What are your names?" she asked. "Aspen." said the black and white pup. The pure white pup was called Kinkajou, and the male wolf was called Kyo. The dead wolf was called Citron. She didn't recgonise the pups' scents. They could be the MacNearts. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Luna smelled the difference in the pup's scents, too. "I have an idea!" she announced. Flower said, "I have the same one. We should get the toughest wolves in the Beyond on our side to help with the war efforts--the MacNearts!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 02:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Broekk looked at the MacMora wolves. She wasn't sure how, but all their eyes were almost stone like. (We can move this RP to MacMora, if you guys want to.) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) (I don't mind) "I'm a fast runner." said Kinkajou. "But first, I want to bury Citron. She was a good wolf." So they buried the body of Citron, and Kinkajou ran to the MacNearts. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... (Okay, the plot is confusing otherwise) From this point until the wolves return, the RP will take place in MacMora/Roleplay :) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay